


limousine ride

by roosebolton



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Blowjobs, But also, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Limousine Sex, M/M, RPF, Weddings, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: Even on the way to their own wedding, they can't keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Alex Ryan (Hozier)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	limousine ride

He leaned over Alex in the limousine, pressing tiny, urgent kisses along his jawline, his hand fumbling blindly at the zipper of Alex's suit pants. Alex was already half-hard by the time Andrew pulled his cock out, and he unbuttoned his black suit coat, nudging Andrew off him long enough to remove it and set it on the other seat. When he lay back down, Andrew's lips crashed into his, his kiss rough and wanton, his legs straddling Alex's.

"Not that I'm..." Alex leaned up to kiss Andrew, "not having a good time..." he kissed him again, twice, his breathing heavy, "but isn't there something about, you know, it being bad luck to see one another before the wedding?"

Andrew snickered. "That's brides. Bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding. Neither of us are brides, so... no bad luck." He wrapped his long fingers around Alex's cock. "Just good luck, I think."

Alex made a low, guttural sound. "Swear to God, Andy, why the _fuck_ do we have to play dress-up like this, anyway? S'fuckin' uncomfortable." He paused. "And, I mean, I don't have anything to _clean_ it with in time for the _blessed event_ so, like, if you're sure you wanna do that, you better have some... some way to make sure I'm not seen with obvious white spots on this goddamn _tuxedo._ "

Andrew grinned, sticking out his tongue. "I have ways." He unbuttoned Alex's pants, tugging them down a little, his boxers a garish shade of blue underneath. "And I dunno. What else would you wear to a wedding? It's traditional, not that I usually give much of a shit about _that,_ but it doesn't seem right to show up to your own wedding in a t-shirt and flannel, I guess."

"All I'm saying is that I'm getting out of this uncomfortable thing the first minute I can."

"I approve. You look great, though."

"You bet. With my pants halfway down and my cock out." Alex grinned.

"Sure, s'how you look best." Andrew grinned back at him.

"Get back down here and kiss me, fucker." Alex twined his fingers with Andrew's around his cock, their hands starting to stroke together. Andrew pressed his lips to Alex's, their tongues in each other's mouths, short, taking sharp gasping breaths between kisses. Andrew held his weight up with his free arm, leaning against the back of the seat, his hand and Alex's moving faster, more urgent. 

Alex pulled back a little. "Fuck, Andy, can you... I mean..." He gestured with his head, glancing down at his cock. "Please."

"Hey, that was the plan from the beginning." He nipped Alex's ear, whispering, "Promise I won't spill any, either." 

Alex groaned, letting go of Andrew's hand and his own cock long enough to push Andrew down by the shoulders, though Andrew had to crawl down off the seat to fit properly. Andrew immediately took Alex in his mouth, pulling him in with a bit more suction than he normally used before pushing his head down as far as it would go at that angle, then pulling back up to suck at the head, repeating the process a few times.

"Fuck, Andy, I... don't think I'm going to last long today, ah... not that we have much time, anyway, I think we're nearly there..." He tried to glance out the window.

Andrew pulled off entirely, kissing the tip of Alex's cock. "Not like they can proceed without us, anyway." He returned his mouth to work, using his hand to assist, and it wasn't more than another minute or two before Alex spilled into his mouth, trying to keep his voice down, his moans hushed and quiet so as not to bother the driver.

True to his word, Andrew did not spill a drop, tucking Alex's cock back inside his boxers when he was done. He helped Alex pull his pants up, though Alex was quicker than Andrew at fastening them. Alex, in turn, helped Andrew back up into the seat, but not before tugging him forward by his bow tie and kissing him on the mouth.

"We'd better make ourselves presentable, I guess." Andrew squinted through the darkened glass of the partition. "We're _definitely_ almost there."

Alex pulled his suit jacket back on, smoothing down the front and buttoning it. He cracked the window enough to see properly. The limousine turned a corner, travelling down a short road and through a set of gates.

"Too warm after that, for sure. One correction, though: we're not _almost_ there. We've arrived, man. Didn’t you see the sign?"

Andrew shook his head. He was too busy looking straight ahead, his heart leaping as he saw the Orangery again.

It was time.

The driver parked where he was directed, and they could see all their friends and family waiting.

Alex opened his door to leave, but before he exited the vehicle, he pulled Andrew close enough to whisper, “After the ceremony is over, it’s your turn.”

Andrew blushed all the way to the altar.

**Author's Note:**

> The Orangery at Killruddery House in County Wicklow is where the [acoustic NFWMB video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=We-mIWLT5DI) was filmed, and yes, it is available for weddings.


End file.
